Acaso son realmente necesarias ?
by Konan -La Ninja de Papel
Summary: Trata de una historia, que cuenta lo que paso después de las sagas de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden...
1. Los Exámenes Chuunin : Primera Parte

Hola !

Aquí yo iniciando otro fic, mil disculpas para aquellos que siguen esperando más capítulos de Odio o Amor ( Fanfic de digimon tamers Ryuki ) Pero quiero terminarlo bien y pues por le momento ni idea de cómo continuarlo , ya tengo varios prospectos, pero falta echarle más cabeza y ganas , espérenlo será muy Kawai ^^

Este fic trata de lo que ocurrió después de las sagas de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden ( se que Shippuden sigue en transmisión pero solamente en manga así que me adelanto a aquello que estamos esperando). En este fic habrá parejas nuevas y otras que ya conocemos como ShikaTema ( =D Mi pareja favorita ) SasuSaku , NaruHina, NejiTen, InoCho. Y pues más cosas. Algunos personajes de la serie no les encontré pareja y las invente ( Kankurou, Gaara ) Así que no pregunten ¿Cuándo salió esa ? jeje. Además añadí algunas reseñas pequeñas de cómo terminaron algunas parejas, de otras no puse pues pensé que no era necesario, era obvio que terminarían juntos. Dejen muchos Reviews. Espero que les guste , y sino pues díganme que es lo que nos les gusto , o lo que les pareció muy chido y cosas así ^^ Sale Aquí dejo el Fic …

**EN NEGRITA : Reseña pequeña de algún personaje**

* * *

Era un día nublado/lluvioso entre un inmenso bosque, descansaba , recargado sobre un árbol, un chico de piel clara, cabello oscuro el cual estaba muy bien atado por una media coleta, ojos azul celeste hermosos ( Tipo playa de Cancún XD ), vestía un pesquero corto que le llegaba hasta la pantorrilla color azul marino, algo esponjado se podría decir, una playera algo descubierta que dejaba ver su pecho bien formado,( pero ya saben el aún no tiene pecho de lavadero, ya que no se ha desarrollado bien, así que no se aloquen chicas ok XD) . Se encontraba medio dormido, casi se podía divisar un hilo de saliva deslizándose por el lado derecho de la hendidura de sus labios, ( Como Tsunade-sama ), cabizbajo , con la cabeza entre ambas piernas …

De pronto, cuando el chico parecía conciliar el sueño, otro muchacho hizo presencia , más o menos parecía tener la misma estatura, edad , incluso la misma ropa, las únicas diferencias entre ambos, es que, éste otro era rubio, se podía notar que tenía un cabello bastante largo (más que el pelioscuro ) sólo que lo portaba amarrado con un chongo (Como el que usa Mulán cuando finge ser hombre ), y portaba una chamarra que tapaba su pecho. Quién empujaba con su pie la cabeza del varón de ojos azules, a la vez que no paraba de decir :

Muévete o nos retrasaremos por tu culpa !!! – El rubio decía gritando

Tsk Que problemático es esto ! – Soltó en respuesta el pelioscuro

Mientras nuestro compañero medio dormido se levantaba lentamente, otro muchacho hizo su aparición, lo único en que diferían es que este tenía un traje chino, con zapatos igualmente chinos, cabello suelto, castaño claro, largo como hasta sus hombros, quién sólo se limito a comentar …

Baah !, llevamos el paso tan lento , que pareciese que hubiese chicas en el equipo.- Este ofensivo comentario lo lanzó para el varón flojo.

Esta bien , vayamos ya a la torre si tanto les urge rubiecita y linda morenita – Respondió burlonamente el flojo.

Los varones se dirigieron hacia una gran torre donde se encontraban más grupos de 3 chicos cada uno, algunos tenía chicas, otros como en su caso no, y decían orgullosamente que no necesitaban un estorbo como lo era tener una chica en el equipo.

Llegan tarde muchachos, me esperaba más de la juventud, además en vuestro equipo no hay ninguna chica. – dijo un adulto burlonamente, ya que conocía como pensaban la mayoría de los muchachos sobre eso de tener Kunoichis en el equipo. Éste tenía las cejas encrespadas.

Lo sentimos sensei. – Dijeron a unísono .

Bueno, bueno lo importante es que ya están aquí , ahora dirijámonos al salón de encuentros, las preliminares ya están por comenzar.

Se encontraban ya en el salón de encuentros, donde, ya les esperaban los demás equipos …

Por la mente de cada uno de los chicos ( as ), solo se paseaba una idea :

LOS EXÁMENES CHUUNIN.

Acertadamente, todos eran Gennis de distintas aldeas que nuevamente se unían en Konoha para demostrar quién sería capaz de superar a todos los demás y convertirse en Chuunin.

Tal vez pensarán ¿Quiénes son está vez los participantes, ya que todos los de la generación de Naruto ya son Chuunin ?

Pues bien los participantes son , Nada más y nada menos que …

LOS HIJOS DE LOS NUEVE NOVATOS, EL EQUIPO GUY Y ARENA !!!

El Sensei de cejas encrespadas es Rock Lee : Lee Sensei

EQUIPO GUY

ROCK LEE

Edad : 33 años

Nivel Ninja : Jounin

Estado Civil : Casado

Hijos : Uno , su primogénito Shoishiro Lee.

Esposa : Hanabi Hyuuga ( Hermana de Hinata, Prima de Neji )

Hanabi Hyuuga y Rock Lee se conocieron cuando el susodicho , fue a entrenar con Neji en el dojo Hyuuga , de ahí .. Todo fue amor a primera vista.

NEJI HYUUGA

Edad : 33 años

Nivel Ninja : ANBU

Estado Civil : Casado

Hijos : Tres , El mayor Ryoji Hyuuga de 13 años, El de en medio Kozue Hyuuga de 11 años y la más pequeña Izumi Hyuuga de 9 años.

Esposa : Tenten

TENTEN

Edad : 33 años

Nivel Ninja : Jounin ( esperando ser ascendida a ANBU )

Estado Civil : Casada

Hijos : Tres , El mayor Ryoji Hyuuga de 13 años, El de en medio Kozue Hyuuga de 11 años y la más pequeña Izumi Hyuuga de 9 años.

Esposo : Neji Hyuuga

EQUIPO 08

SHINO ABURAME

Edad : 32 años

Nivel Ninja : Jounin

Estado Civil : Comprometido

Hijos : Ninguno

Prometida : Jeri Inuzuka

KIBA INUZUKA

Edad : 32 años

Nivel Ninja : Jounin

Estado Civil : Comprometido

Hijos : Ninguno

Prometida : Ahome Aburame

Los clanes Aburame e Inuzuka, al notar la gran amistad que existe entre Shino y Kiba. Se han aliado para futuras guerras. Para hacer oficial la alianza, se han de casar dos miembros de cada uno de sus clanes respectivamente .

HINATA HYUUGA

Edad : 32 años

Nivel Ninja : Jounin ( Con trabajo y esfuerzo lo logró )

Estado Civil : Casada ( y felizmente )

Hijos : Dos , El mayor de 13 años Yoindaime Uzumaki, y la menor de 11 años Haruhi Uzumaki .

Esposo : Naruto Uzumaki

EQUIPO 10

SHIKAMARU NARA

Edad : 32 años

Nivel Ninja : ANBU ( Por el momento, está como Sensei )

Estado Civil : Casado ( Obvio ese era su sueño de vida )

Hijos : Dos , El varón de 13 años Kouta Nara y Su hija de 11 años Kanae Nara "Su princesa de las sombras"

Esposa : Temari ( El pasar tanto tiempo juntos los enamoró )

INO YAMANAKA

Edad : 32 años

Nivel Ninja : Jounin

Estado Civil : Casada

Hijos : Uno , Un varón de trece años que lleva en honor a su padre ( de Ino )su nombre:

Inoichi Akimichi

Esposo : Chouji Akimichi

CHOUJI AKIMICHI

Edad : 32 años

Nivel Ninja : Jounin

Estado Civil : Casado

Hijos : Uno , Un varón de trece años que lleva en honor al padre de su esposa su nombre: Inoichi Akimichi

Esposa : Ino Yamanaka

Chouji ha cambiado su alimentación lo cual ha traído cambios en su figura, de robusta a delgada, todo lo hizo por su amor de la infancia Ino Yamanaka.

Ino, siempre le habían gustado los chicos "poiser " pero ellos solamente salían con ella una vez y después jamás volvían a salir con ella, Chouji siempre estuvo ahí con ella. Un día él le confeso sus verdaderos sentimientos , e incluso le dijo que había cambiado su aspecto físico para agradarle más, ella lo acepto de inmediato.

EQUIPO ARENA

GAARA

Edad : 32 años

Nivel Ninja : Kazekage

Estado Civil : Casado

Hijos : Uno , varón 11 años Sabaku no Jaden

Esposa : Jade Susumiya

KANKUROU

Edad : 33 años

Nivel ninja : ANBU

Estado Civil : Casado

Hijos : Una niña de 12 años Sabaku no Sora

Esposa : Ruki Arima

TEMARI

Edad : 35 años

Nivel Ninja : ANBU

Estado Civil : Casada

Hijos : Dos , El varón de 13 años Kouta Nara y Su hija de 11 años Kanae Nara.

Esposo : Shikamaru Nara

EQUIPO 07

SAKURA HARUNO

Edad : 32 años

Nivel Ninja : Jounin

Estado Civil : Casada

Hijos : Tres , el mayor de 14 años Keisuke Uchiha, La única mujer Meiling Uchiha con 12 años y el más pequeño Itachi Uchiha de 11 años. ( Le pusieron ese nombre porque Sasuke en memoria de su hermano y como muestra de que lo había perdonado le impuso a Sakura ponérselo )

Esposo : Sasuke Uchiha

SASUKE UCHIHA

Edad : 32 años

Nivel Ninja : ANBU ( Ya ha regresado a Konoha )

Estado Civil : Casado

Hijos : Tres , el mayor de 14 años Keisuke Uchiha, La única mujer Meiling Uchiha con 12 años y el más pequeño Itachi Uchiha de 11 años. ( Le pusieron ese nombre porque Sasuke en memoria de su hermano y como muestra de que lo había perdonado le impuso a Sakura ponérselo )

Esposa : Sakura Haruno

NARUTO UZUMAKI

Edad : 32 años

Nivel Ninja : Hokage ( Al fin cumplió su sueño, Tsunade-sama lo dejó a el como heredero de su poderío )

Estado Civil : Casado

Hijos : Dos , El mayor de 13 años Yoindaime Uzumaki, y la menor de 11 años Haruhi Uzumaki .

Esposa : Hinata Hyuuga

* * *

El Chico Rubio es hijo de Ino y Chouji : Inoichi Akimichi

El Flojo , por obvias razones se da entender que es el hijo de Shikamaru y Temari:

Kouta Nara

El Castaño con ropas chinas es hijo de Neji y Tenten : Ryoji Hyuuga

El joven Nara , tenía la mirada perdida, como pocas veces solía tenerla, estaba totalmente concentrado en una cosa o mejor dicho persona : Yukino Hatake.

Yukino es la hija única de Kakashi – sensei , La historia es que Kakashi Hatake tuvo una relación amorosa con una mujer de la Aldea Oculta en La Lluvia, cuando supo que esa mujer se encontraba embarazada intentó hacerse responsable de ella y de la/el bebé, sin embargo la mujer se negó , hace poco dicha mujer murió y La Aldea Oculta En La Lluvia , al ser la niña menor de edad, la mandó con su familiar más cercano :

Kakashi Hatake . Kouta había tenido una misión y pudo encontrarse con Yukino en la entrada de la aldea de Konoha , y la llevó hasta el lugar del Hokage , el se la dio a su tutor y padre Kakashi , sin embargo lo único que el joven Nara supo de tan bella chica era que es hija de Kakashi Hatake , su nombre es Yukino y viene de la aldea oculta en la lluvia.

* * *

**YUKINO HATAKE**

Tiene 10 años pero casi es tan alta como Kouta Nara. Su cabellera es larga hasta llegarle a la cintura y lacia hasta las puntas donde se le ondulan un poco, es de un color asi como plateado-azulado , o podría decirse que es azul con destellos platas , que lleva atado con una coleta de la cual sobre salen dos pequeños flecos ( Como el de Ino en la primera temporada de Naruto pero en vez de uno dos ) uno de cada lado, sus ojos azules que irradian alegría y felicidad, aún después de la pérdida de su madre, usa un vestido chino pequeño ( Como el que usa Meiling De Sakura Card Captors cuando intenta capturar una carta , excepto que sin el Jing-Jang ) De dos colores la pequeña falda es de color roja y "la blusa" de color blanco , debajo de este pequeño vestido lleva un short corto , como el que usa Sakura en Shippuden .

* * *

Si bien ella es muy linda … ¿Pero porqué solo pienso en ella? Debo concentrarme en las batallas y oponentes . – Se decía Kouta , mientras fingía dejar de mirar a Yukino , quién se encontraba en el otro extremo del salón de encuentros junto a Kakashi.

Siguiente encuentro … - decía Shikamaru , mientras esperaba que en la enorme pantalla aparecieran los nombres de los dos siguientes participantes que tendrían que combatir.

UCHIHA MEILING

VS.

NARA KOUTA

Rayos , porque tenía que tocarme con una mujer, si pierdo seré un idiota que perdió frente a una mujer, y si ganó seré un maldito idiota que acabó con una chica , mierda !- Pensaba Kouta mientras se dirigía hacia el centro del salón de encuentros donde ya le esperaba Meiling .

Pensándolo claramente , no veo razón para preocuparme, mi padre venció a dos mujeres en el examen Chuunin , y Meiling bueno , Meiling será una Uchiha pero aún no es capaz de controlar su Sharingan , pésima en Taijutsu , y tiene un ninjutsu muy pobre, nadie pensará que soy un cretino si la venzo. – Así concluyo sus pensamientos Kouta y sólo esperaba a que su padre dijera …

Comiencen !!! . –Grito Fuertemente Shikamaru

KATON GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!! – Dijo Meiling y lanzo una llamarada de fuego.

Kouta esquivo ese ataque, pero sólo fingiendo preocupación , pues como sus expectativas se imaginaban , Meiling aún no era una Uchiha "completa" . Cuando Sasuke vio el ataque tan pobre de su hija comenzó a caminar hacia la salida , Sakura le pregunto ¿Cuál era la razón de que se fuese? A lo que él solo se limito a contestar …

No quiero ver como se humilla y como nos humilla esa chica, técnicas tan pobres no son merecedoras de llamarse "Técnicas del Clan Uchiha".

Pero Sasuke … es nuestra hija debemos apoyarla. Dijo algo molesta Sakura

Apoyar esas porquerías de técnicas, alentarla a que sea una perdedora ¿?, No gracias quédate tu y apóyala tu , yo me niego, es más si estuviese en mis manos cambiarle el nombre, le quitaría el apellido Uchiha que no Merece. –Dicho esto se fue.

Meiling vio como su padre se iba nuevamente … Puesto que no era la primera vez que consideraba inútil quedarse. Con lágrimas en sus ojos gritó …

Papá … Espera un segundo ahí y mira como lo venzo . – Sasuke volteó aunque pensó que sería inútil.

Meiling hizo un posición de manos y ….

CHIDORI

Un relámpago apareció en la mano derecha de su hija. Pensaba que era muy peligroso, puesto que ella aún no controlaba perfectamente el Chidori …

Lo que más temía Sasuke se hizo realidad , Meiling no pudo realizar correctamente el Chidori y se electrocutó , al final de ese pequeño incidente cabizbaja dijo :

Me rindo mi Padre no soportará más vergüenza , Perdóname Papá !!!! .- Meiling lloraba desconsoladamente y comenzó a recordar otras derrotas …

MINI FLASH BACK

KATON GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!! .- El hermano Mayor de Meiling : Keisuke le lanzó una fuerte llamarada que casi le quema la cara, Sakura castigó severamente a Kei , mientras que Sasuke sólo decía :

Eres una Uchiha lidiarás con técnicas de fuego toda tu vida, Al menos finge valor, Cobarde !!!

Ella lloraba , como en cada derrota, a partir de ese momento, Sasuke, no volvió a entrenar con ella nunca , lo único que se le oía decir …

Vergüenza , solamente siento por ti .

FIN DEL MINI FLASH BACK

Debido a una rendición voluntaria de parte de su contrincante, Uchiha Meiling, Nara Kouta Gana el encuentro . – Pronunció con algo de dificultad Shikamaru.

La primogénita Uchiha no paraba de llorar y decirse a si misma que rindiéndose no iba a ganar el afecto de su padre . , En ese justo momento, Kouta le extendió la mano …

Levántate , no te quedes ahí , sabes … el suelo está muy sucio para alguien tan linda y limpia como tú . –Seguido de esto Kouta le dio una sonrisa a Meiling. Ella acepto la ayuda de su compañero y el la cargó hacia la enfermería , de camino allá vio como su padre movía la cabeza en forma de negación …

LEE SHOISHIRO

VS.

KINOMOTO FUJITAKA

Demostraré que puedo ser un gran Ninja que controla Taijutsu y Ninjutsu . – se dijo a si mismo Shoishiro.

La batalla comenzó Shoishiro utilizó su Byakugan para ver los puntos débiles del oponente ( como anteriormente lo había hecho su tío Neji , quién le mostró s técnica de 64 puntos y enseño ) Mientras divisaba esos puntos los golpeaba , en las piernas con patadas, en los brazos , con el Juken ( Puño Suave ) , y así logró paralizar al oponente y derrotarlo casi al instante sin si quiera dejarlo atacar .

El ninja Fujitaka antes de caer en la técnica del joven Lee , le hizo un jutsu de sonido que , dejo gravemente herido el oído de Shoishiro . Sin embargo la victoria ya le estaba asegurada al primogénito Lee , ya que pese a todo , le venció .

HYUUGA RYOJI

VS.

SABAKU NO SORA

Por qué mierda , se admiten chicas en los combates …. .Pensó Ryoji

Hasta aquí le dejamos . chicas no se sientan ofendidas , yo también soy mujer y se lo horrible que es que te discriminen, pero ya saben los chicos hasta que no se casan o enamoran no dejan de decir que somos un estorbo , pero no lo somos. =D


	2. Los exámenes Chuunin : Segunda Parte

**[ Ryoji Hyuuga POV ]**

El capitulo se dividirá en varias partes ( no se cuantas la verdad, así que no pregunten XD ), la primera se tratará de un POV de Ryoji Hyuuga, Si alguno no sabe que es POV… ¡Estamos en las mismas! , pero como lo vi en un fic, más o menos entendí que es cuando un personaje narra un pedazo de la historia a su manera muy particular de ver las cosas.

Una Nota para los lectores :

_- Hola !? = Dialogo de otro personaje que no sea Ryoji_

- Hola !? = Diálogo de Ryoji

Hola !? = Si no tiene un guión antes quiere decir que Ryoji lo está pensando

* * *

Siendo franco, la hija de Kakashi-sensei , es realmente linda, pero no es para tanto, como quisiera darte un golpe Kouta, Mierda deja de Babear, neta. – Eso justamente me encontraba pensando y de repente escuché …

- _Siguiente Combate_

_UCHIHA MEILING_

_VS._

_NARA KOUTA_

_-KATON GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!!_

Que técnica más pobre , mi padre me contó que el padre de ésta mocosa : Sasuke Uchiha, acabó con cientos de incompetentes, por lo tanto pensé que ella sería una mejor ninja que el resto de las bobas .

Siempre he pensado que las mujeres son realmente un estorbo, porque si hay un peligro tenemos que defenderlas , son demasiado débiles para combates, por eso me sentí agradecido por estar con puros varones …. Pff entonces vería mi error , es como tener dos niñitas a mi lado, siempre quejándose …

-_Levántate , no te quedes ahí, sabes … el suelo está muy sucio para alguien tan linda y limpia como tú ._

Jaja , Eso fue lo que le escuché decir al idiota de Kouta, que ridículo se escuchó , Por fin Nara decídete quieres conquistar a Yukino o a Meiling " La perdedora Uchiha "

- La chica siempre es así ? – Pregunté a uno de sus compañeros de equipo, creo que se llama, Yondaime Uzumaki, el hijo del Hokage , más le vale que por eso no se crea la gran cosa, porque le va ir como la …

- _A qué te refieres con así ?_ - Respondió, aunque me duela decirlo, cortésmente ese chico.

- Así poniendo ojitos pizpiretos, sonrisita colgate, después de haber perdido el encuentro, además de chillar un río antes de que Nara se le acercara ?

- _Eh? … Meiling, Es derrotista puesto que todo el mundo piensa que no es una Uchiha "Completa" , súmale a eso los apodos como " La perdedora Uchiha " , " La Llorona Uchiha ", y su ya favorito " La Cobarde Nº 1 de Konoha : Uchiha Meiling_ "

- Y que lo digas, pensé que al menos haría calentar a Nara en este combate, pero ( suspiré ), como yo siempre digo las mujeres son un reverendo estorbo como ninjas . – Le comenté a Uzumaki, a lo cual respondió ...

- _Lamento no concordar contigo , pero hay grandes Kunoichis como Tsunade-sama La Quinta Hokage…_ - Y continuó dándome nombres pero yo sólo lo ignoré después de mencionar a la quinta y cuando por fin se calló se me escapó decirle algo a ese defensor de las débiles …

- Ciertamente pero la mayoría de las chicas son tontas, chillonas, igual que esa patética Uchiha

_- No te refieras así de Meiling_ . – Dijo ese Uzumaki, me lanzó un golpe

Pienso si golpearlo o sólo esquivarlo , mMmm optare por esquivarle .

- Oye amigo tranquilo amigo, enserio si que debes estar muy enamorado de esa Uchiha ?. –Le dije yo , muy calmado, para que no se sulfurará más.

- _No , Claro que no , no estoy enamorado de ella, es que yo veo el esfuerzo que ella empeña en los entrenamientos_. – dijo muy nervioso y con un leve sonrojo.

Baaah a mi no me engañas, ese rubor en tus mejillas no es producto de respeto o admiración, pero bueno nuevamente sólo lo pensaré , pues si se me escapa , tal vez me vuelva a intentar golpear, no me importa mucho, ni es que le tenga miedo, lo que ocurrirá será que me descalificarán si inicio una riña, mejor sólo lo pienso y me callo. Y para mi que esa cara roja era de celos , cuando vio el sonrojo de Kouta y Meiling, en el momento en que Nara la cargó a la enfermería.

Bueno dejaré mis suposiciones y veré el siguiente encuentro ¡¡¡ Qué !!! ya ha terminado , ni tiempo de ver quiénes fueron los peleadores . Ya que, Trataré de seguir hablando con Yoindaime …

HYUUGA RYOJI

VS.

SABAKU NO SORA

- Por qué mierda , se admiten chicas en los combates ???.

Pienso yo que es porque algún ninja pervertido , el cual no es mi caso , quería tener a su enamorada cerca y hacer notar frente a ella tal vez como premio ella lo besuquearía intensamente , suspiré y me dije a mi mismo : Mi mismo sea cual sea el caso, debes vencer a esta tipa .. digo chica .

Ella estaba junto a otro Sabaku No , creo que el se llama mmm cuál era su nombre …

- _Deséame suerte Jaden !._ Dijo la tipa .. digo la chica. Bueno gracias a ella ahora se el nombre de ese chico.

La verdad es que ella es una castaña , a mi parecer , tiene un gran parecido con su padre , Sabaku No Kankurou, Pero hago la aclaración ella esta bonita no como su padre. Y su primo Jaden también se le parece a su padre Gaara , también pienso que está algo mejor y a diferencia de su padre, Jaden utiliza la misma ropa que todos aquí .

_- Comiencen_. Gritó el padre de Kouta

- Bien veamos que puedes hacer niñita, comienza !. Le dije muy retadoramente , jeje , esperaba espantarla con mis grandes habilidades luego de que diera su primer golpe.

- _Bueno tu lo pediste !_

Sacó una marioneta de su espalda y comenzó …

15 Minutos después …

Vaya estoy sudado y jadeando, no es tan fácil esquivar sus ataques ...

Bueno les resumiré lo que ha pasado estos quince minutos. Después de que su marioneta apareciera en escena , de la mano de dicha marioneta salieron kunais , uno se enterró en mi pierna dejándome inmóvil un momento, después de la otra mano de su marioneta salió una aguja , yo pienso que contenía veneno, así que trate de esquivarla y lo conseguí pero Ouch !, me dolía mi pierna intensamente y me sentía mareado, utilizaré uno de mis jutsus : JUTSU VIENTO ENDEMONIADO ! Si le daré a esa tipa, pero que … esa bruja…digo mujer , hizo que su marioneta recibiera todo el daño que yo intente causarle, me agilicé un poco, lo que fue difícil ya que el kunai , aunque ya me lo había sacado , me dolía un montón la herida que me dejo , y quería atacarle con el Juken ( puño suave ) , ya que por lo que veo, al utilizar esa marioneta , su Taijutsu no es muy bueno , y alcancé casi a darle en el rostro cuando sentí un tirón … De nuevo era su estúpida marioneta jalándome con una mano , y de pronto ¡Qué Mierda! De la boca de esa marioneta salió un humo no recuerdo el color, pero acaso eso importa? olía horrible .. agrr odio cuando mi mente divaga , bueno siguiendo con el humo , me sentía cada vez más mareado e intente safarme pero no esa ·#$%&/(¡) Marioneta me lanzó a otra que estaba detrás, sentía que mi respiración ya era difícil , más mareos , y sólo escuché

- _Hyuuga Ryoji, No puede continuar, Sabaku No Sora gana el encuentro_

Agrr perdí en contra de una chica !!! Se burlarán de mí .

- Buena Batalla para ser un chica – Le dije, ella sólo se acercó a mi , que me encontraba tirado en el suelo, y pensé que se burlaría de mí pero sólo dijo :

- _Lamento tanto haber sido tan ruda contigo_. – A continuación me dio un beso en la mejilla, creo que mi cara se puso sumamente roja, pero que importa … ¡¡¡ E-L-L-A M-E B-E-S-O !!! y después me dijo :

- _Que te recuperes pronto !_

Pensé ¿Estará Coqueteándome la verdad es que nunca he pensado en que yo podría tener una novia? agrr , de nuevo mi mente esta divagando . Acto seguido me desmayé

* * *

Este es el inicio de otra parte de la historia, hasta aquí llego la narración de Ryoji , jeje , es que como leyeron allá arriba se desmayó , bueno volvemos con la forma normal de narrar la historia, eso creo, si por alguna razón , aunque no creo trato de escribir lo más claro posible , no distinguen entre un diálogo y una descripción del suceso o momento, díganmelo yo haré todo lo posible por narrar mejor =D

Una Nota para los lectores :

_- Hola !? = Dialogo de otro personaje que no sea Yondaime_

- Hola !? = Diálogo de Yondaime

Hola !? = Si no tiene un guión antes quiere decir que Yondaime lo está pensando

* * *

**[ Yondaime Uzumaki POV ]**

Hasta el momento , sólo van 6 combates, cuando me tocará a mi, agrr ya quiero ver a Meiling, quiero saber como esta.

En todo este rato me la he pasado platicando con Ryoji , quién frente a los demás concursantes fingió que no me conocía , pff … Ese chico si que tiene problemas, él, Inoichi , Kouta , Meiling, Shoishiro y yo nos conocemos desde pequeños.

Pero bueno que haga lo que le plazca . Jeje lo más gracioso hasta el momento y de lo que todos se están riendo y creo que reirán es de que Ryoji Hyuuga el joven " Yo-pienso-que-todas-las-chicas-son-patéticas-solo-un-estorbo" Perdió en contra de una : Sora. No la habíamos visto desde que éramos muy pequeños , pero si que es buena con las marionetas , como su padre, bueno bueno me desvío, jaja y lo que lo hace más gracioso no es que Ryoji se la pase alardeando que las chicas son pésimas ninjas , sino que, Sora lo besó en la mejilla y él se puso tan rojo como un tomate y se desmayó , jaja esto hará que a los demás les de una taque de risa permanente, no quisiera ponerme en su lugar.

Ya siguiendo a otra cosa , la hija de Kakashi- Sensei participará ? mmm le preguntaré a ella . Caminé hacia donde se encontraba ella observando atentamente el séptimo combate, me acerqué a ella y le dije :

- Yukino , piensas participar ?

A lo que ella muy dulcemente me contestó

- _No Yondaime , según las reglas de Konoha, debo estudiar primero en la academia ninja ^^_

- mmm Eso pensé, pero podría saber cuál es la razón de que estés tan atenta a los combates, digo no me lo tomes a mal, pero no creo que sea una estrategia ?

-_ Eso yo lo explicaré._ Dijo Kakashi –sensei . – _Verás Yoindaime , Yukino, al ser mi hija , ha heredado mi poder para copiar jutsus y diversas técnicas con tan sólo mirarles una sola vez, al mirar a estos chicos pelear ya ha aprendido, el jutsu de viento endemoniado de Ryoji , el chidori de Meiling , e incluso a como controlar armamentos gracias a las habilidades del resto de los participantes. Pero creo que puedes ir a charlar con las chicas que están del otro lado hija, nuestro entrenamiento comenzará después de los exámenes Chuunin ._ – Anexó el sensei de mi padre .

Supongo que ese entrenamiento al que se refiere es para preparar a Yukino para futuras batallas.

En fin Yukino me dijo que podía llamarle Yuki , en verdad me agrada más Yuki jeje, y me pidió que le acompañase hacia donde se encontraban el resto de las chicas contando algún chisme, seguramente, no es que piense como Ryoji , que las chicas son un estorbo como ninjas, pero … ¿Acaso serán realmente necesarias? Digo tampoco pienso que son unas inútiles , pero Meiling se la pasa hablando y pensando en y de Kouta ! , es fastidioso tener que soportarle todo el santo día, digo es que ¿Por su cerebro no pasa que si sigue pensando en chicos nada más nunca mejorará como ninja ?. Las chicas que están aquí piensan en dos cosas Keisuke Uchiha y Ryoji Hyuuga. No sabía porque rayos ellas podían estar enamoradas de Ryoji, el siempre hablaba mal de ellas, diciéndoles que nunca de los nunca podrían hacer algo importante en o de su vida . Pero esta vez estaban muy raras … no paraban de mirarme, sus miradas eran desde pies a cabeza , deteniéndose en una zona muy en particular , soy yo o me están mirando la camisa, =l , se están mordiendo los labios, Si , no es mi imaginación me están viendo a mi, pero porque creo que es la misma ropa que usaba desde niño, =O , ya lo entendí , chicas perver ¬¬ , pero no haré nada enfrente de Yuki.

Me detuve un segundo ya que , las chicas seguían mirándome extraño, y una de ellas se acercó y me dijo :

- _Mi amiga dice que te has puesto más apuesto, y que si quisieras tener una cita con ella_ . – Mire hacia donde señalaba esa chica donde se encontraba la supuesta enamorada, es una chica muy guapa la verdad, pero una cita… =S . En mi vida había tenido una, además que chicas enserio porque en los exámenes Chuunin , mmm, esto es muy extraño, mmm.

- Ya se lo que intentan hacer, bola de tramposas. – Les dije, ellas con una mirada ingenua, preguntaron que según yo que intentaban hacer , y les respondí :

- Distraerme, para hacer que pierda mi combate si lucho contra alguna de ustedes, Ja, pero no funcionará . – Después le dije a Yuki ..

- Discúlpame pero no deseo quedarme frente a esta bola de tramposas y pervers . – Ella asintió con la cabeza y decidió volver conmigo hacia donde se encontraba su padre, ahí se quedo. Por otro lado yo regrese a donde me encontraba antes , Kouta y Meiling, por fin habían regresado de la enfermería.

- Oigan porqué se tardaron tanto ?. Pregunté yo inocentemente.

Ambos se miraron y solamente se sonrojaron, mierda, odio que cuando yo pregunto algo nadie me responda.

- _Hasta luego Yondaime, Hasta Luego Meiling !!!_

Dijo Kouta moviendo su mano de un lado a otro. En ese mismo instante Meiling se sonrojó aún más , si es que eso puede ser posible, entonces yo , algo alterado le pregunte a la Uchiha ..

- Oye Uchiha podrías decirme que mierda está pasando entre tú y Kouta !!!???

Ella, creo que se sonrojo más y más, y sólo se limito a decirme …

- _Nos besamos -.-_

….. Por un momento me quedé totalmente atónito , el sueño de Meiling se había hecho realidad, pero ¿Por qué me estaba afectando tanto?, tal vez debería alegrarme por ella, pero no, porque estaba sintiendo un dolor inmenso en mi pecho. De pronto escuché :

AKIMICHI INOICHI

VS.

UZUMAKI YONDAIME

Me di la vuelta y caminé hacia donde debía pelear , una lágrima salió y recorrió toda mi mejilla, hasta caer en mis ropas, yo me mantuve como desde un principio que me dio la noticia Meiling, cabizbajo , ¿Qué pensaba esa chica sobre mi? Y ¿Por qué a mi me afectaba esa chica?

* * *

Bien aquí acaba el capitulo de hoy ^^. Bueno tal vez ahorita comience con el otro, pero a ver que sale ^^ Dejen muchos Reviews


	3. Al Fin!:Concluyen Los Exámenes Chuunin

Estoy agradecida con Derama17 , si creo que es así por su grandes comentarios, lamento que Meiling, tal vez , no sea lo que tú esperabas .

Para los demás gracias a azul por dejarme un Review.

Bueno este capi trata sobre POV´s de los personajes femeninos, no de todos porque no tengo mucha inspiración, pero prometo que el próximo si que será alucinante ^^ Si o dejo de llamarme Konan , jeje, por favor dejeme Reviews con cosas que opinen del capitulo, si hay algún chico que este leyendo el Fiic diganme que les está pareciendo, qué tanto he acertado en el pensamiento de los muchachos. También las chicas, he acertado , alguna de ustedes siente que sería así en el mundo de Naruto ??

Nota para los lectores :

Ya saben el capi anterior era un POV de Yondaime y Ryoji , ya saben como describen, cual es su dialogo, cual es el de otro personaje, y cuando es que lo que esta pensando . Dejen Reviews por favor !!!! Necesito saber si les agrada o no el fiic

**

* * *

**

**[ Meiling Uchiha POV ]**

Sinceramente no se que le pasa a Yondaime, antes de mi enfrentamiento contra Kouta , parecía estar muy contento de haber logrado llegar hasta aquí , cuando regrese de la enfermería se veía molesto, y estaba molesto puesto que el nunca me llama por mi apellido a menos que se enoje conmigo y ahora que va a combatir se le nota tristeza en el rostro, el es mi mejor amigo y me preocupa mucho lo que le pase .

En eso estaba yo, cuando vi dirigirse hacia mi , mis amigas de la infancia :

Izumi Hyuuga, Sabaku No Sora y Haruhi Uzumaki.

- _Hola_ ! – Dijeron a unísono.

Yo les respondí : - Hola, ¿Qué me cuentan?

Izumi y Haruhi me contestaron que no había pasado nada interesante en sus vidas desde la última vez que nos vimos, salvo estar en lo exámenes Chuunin tan jóvenes, bueno sólo Haruhi puesto que Izumi sólo fue a apoyar a sus hermanos y según ella no tiene ni la más mínima idea de convertirse en una ninja.

Sora me contó el combate de Shoishiro , y también con sumo detalle el suyo contra Ryoji . Jaja yo y las demás no lo podíamos creer Ryoji Hyuuga , el chico que está en el sueño y mente de muchísimas chicas en la Aldea De Konoha , se sonrojó y luego desmayó por el pequeño beso de una chica, y encima ni siquiera fue en los labios ¡¡¡FUE EN LA MEJILLA !!!

_Si , fue muy gracioso, pero mi intención no era hacerlo quedar mal_. –

Añadió Sora, para luego cuestionarme sobre por qué tardarme tanto en la enfermería , yo estaba súper hyper nerviosa , no sabía si contarles o no, creo que mi cara se puso roja, pero bueno, ellas son mis amigas debo contarles todo con detalle ^^ .

Así que les dije que Kouta y yo nos habíamos besado, obviamente me preguntaron cómo se dio dicho beso , y comencé a narrar que mientras la enfermera que me atendía salió para revisar a otro herido de combate, ésta antes de salir me dijo que tomará reposo.

Fueron esos 10 minutos los que cambiaron mi vida para siempre …

Kouta me preguntó si podía quedarse, obviamente asentí con la cabeza , el se sentó a lado mío, charlamos sobre todo un poco, reíamos , en fin , no recuerdo como salio a conversación, pero el caso es que el me preguntó si yo ya había tenido mi primer beso, sumamente sorprendida por dicha pregunta dije que no, pero que yo ya sabía con quién quería que fuese tan mágico momento. Su curiosidad lo llevó a preguntarme quién era ese besador soñado, aún más nerviosa y con miedo al rechazo le dije que era él aquel con quién siempre había esperado para consumar mi sueño .

El solamente murmuró …

- _Sabes … Yo tampoco he tenido mi primer beso, y yo nuca me había imaginado que sería con una chica tan linda como tú._

Se acercó aún más a mi y entonces nuestros labios rozaron los unos con los otros y ( suspiro ) fue demasiado maravilloso.

Realmente casi casi se iban de espaldas y rápidamente me empezaron a codear.

En eso estábamos cuando llegó Kanae , la hermana de Kouta , quién seguramente escuchó todo mi relato …

- _No puedo creer que seas tan idiota como para que te guste alguien como Kouta_. Gritó Kanae

Ese comentario si que me irritó :

- Sabes tu no eres quién para decirme eso , es más ni siquiera nos llevamos. Repliqué

- _En vez de estar besuqueándote con mi hermano deberías mejorar tus técnicas o es que ya se te olvidó que eres la vergüenza de los Uchiha !!!_

La discusión entre Kanae y yo subía de tono cada vez más, hasta que los senseis de Kanae y Haruhi se las llevaron , puesto que si las veían iniciar una riña las descalificarían y a ellas les costó trabajo llegar hasta aquí . Espero que derroten a Kanae.

* * *

**[ Kanae Nara POV ]**

Es fastidioso ver esto la verdad , ya quiero que sea mi turno .

Bueno , después de mi discusión con esa Uchiha, me dediqué a observar el combate de Yondaime e Inoichi, la verdad es que no se porque Yondaime va perdiendo si lleva todas las de ganar, seguramente fue por el beso de uchiha con mi hermano, pero nunca pensé que el se fuese a preocupar por eso , mientras meiling lo divulga con mucho orgullo , su dizque mejor amigo está sufriendo y nadie lo apoya puesto que Shoishiro está en la enfermería por lo que le hizo ese ninja del sonido .

- Tú puedes Yondaime !!! . – grité con fuerza y repetí varias veces hasta que creo que en su cabeza entró que alguien si lo apoyaba y que no debía preocuparse por esa Uchiha mala desagradecida .

Les narraré el combate :

Yondaime, después de recibir mi apoyo, levantó por fin la cabezota , ahora esta usando un jutsu : Clones de sombras , ahora todos los clones se le están encimando a Inoichi , quién trata desesperadamente de usar el jutsu de su madre : JUTSU DE TRANSFERENCIA DE ALMA. Jaja Yondaime se la está partiendo , ahora está juntando una gran cantidad de Chakra y …

RASENGAN , si ese ataque fue muy efectivo . Inoichi se levanta muy adolorido , trata de controlar la mente de Yondaime, pero el no es nada tonto , así que ja que buena patada Yon ^^

El combate acaba y el ganador es : Yondaime Uzumaki

Si , sabía que el lo lograría .

- _Kanae !!! Oye Kanae !!!!! kaaaanaaaaee !!!!_ – Gritaba un chico. Por su voz e insistencia en respuesta estoy segura de quién es …

- _Oye es que acaso no me oyes !!._

- Si , te escuché a la primera Kozue.

Ese es Kozue Hyuuga , al igual que su hermano, las chicas de mi edad piensan que es guapo, atlético y un gran ninja sólo por pertenecer a una rama del clan Hyuuga , aquel que aún siendo de tercer grado, venció aun gigantón de cuarto, mi defensor, etc. Pff el hobie favorito de este chico es molestarme, todo el tiempo se la pasa buscándome, aún que me esconda en el lugar más recóndito de la aldea , siempre me encuentra, la verdad es que se tomó muy enserio cierta promesa que me hizo .

- Y se puede saber para que me buscabas ?. Le dije yo cortantemente, la verdad es que ya no lo soporto.

- _Sólo quería estar aquí contigo_ . Contestó el muy seductoramente, lo que más odio en un chico es eso , que pueda pensar que me pueda conquistar.

- Ah , mira que novedad. Pareces una lapa que nunca se despega de mi. Solté yo con un tono de enfado, pero el sabe que yo tengo razón, las únicas veces que se despega de mí es cuando ve a Kouta, no se que se traigan esos dos y sinceramente no quiero saberlo, y desearía nunca haber sido una persona buena con él.

- _Kanae … Porque eres así conmigo … Ya te he dicho muchas veces que yo .. Yo .. Yo Te amo_

Pff de nuevo esa frasecita de nuevo, cada vez que pronuncia me dan hasta pesadillas por dos o tres semanas . No conoce algo más original ya estoy harta de sus TE AMO, se escuchan cada vez más gastados y repetitivos. No es que yo rechace ese sentimiento , siendo franca , si no fuese porque se que es una mentira , no lo rechazaría . ..

**FLASH BACK**

Era un día normal en la academia ninja , los alumnos de tercer grado se divertían , bueno más bien las niñas , los niños recibían su dosis diaria de golpes por parte del bravucón de cuarto que siempre molestaba a los más pequeños.

Esta es mi segunda semana en la academia, ya que , acabo de ser transferida de segundo grado a tercer grado. Me encuentro mirando como golpean a mis compañeros y ninguno se defiende, y aquellos que se sienten lo suficientemente valientes son arrastrados y pateados.

- Ya no lo soporto más !! Ese chico es más grande que ellos . Dije yo, mientras el resto de las niñas solo me decían, calma Kanae no podemos hacer nada, me tuve que resignar. Entonces ese inepto golpeador de los débiles , se acercó a mi y dijo … :

- _Eres muy bonita, no quisieras ser mi novia._

- Claro que no !! Y menos porque golpeas a mis compañeros, inepto descerebrado !!!

Ja, desde chiquita he sido algo aguerrida, tal vez debí haber dicho sólo no, porque nada me prepararía para lo que vino después …

Cuando lo rechacé me di la vuelta y el me jaloneo, eso no se lo iba a permitir y obviamente me iba a defender. Entonces entro en escena Kozue …

- _Ya te dijo que no idiota, así que déjala en paz !!._ Aunque no me guste, debo admitir que Kozue fue muy valiente.

- _A mí nadie me dice idiota enano_ . Y paz le suelta una lluvia de golpes, pobre Hyuuga, pensaba yo que era hora de que entrara en la batalla…

- Kagemane no Jutsu !!!. Así es utilicé mi jutsu de imitación de sombra, luego lancé un Kunai y el hizo lo mismo ( por estar bajo mi control ) me agaché y el también pero detrás de el , había un paredón , el resto ya se lo imaginarán jaja.

- Estás bien ¿?. Le pregunté a Kozue el me dijo que si y que estaba eternamente agradecido conmigo y que cuando fuéramos mayores él se casaría conmigo. En ese mismo momento que el hacía la promesa de casarse conmigo en el futuro, mi hermano Kouta apareció ( hasta que por fin llegaste = ) y parecía muy molesto …

- _Qué acabas de decir ¿? Tú no eres digno de casarte con mi hermana, sólo eres un tonto cobarde, del que ella tuvo compasión y defendió._

- Kouta !!! Es obvio que el lo dice porque está agradecido conmigo, no porque realmente lo vaya a hacer realidad, y es más tú no tienes derecho a decirle que es un tonto cobarde , tú no estabas aquí y no viste lo que él hizo por mí !!!!

Cuando mi hermano se fue, ignorando todas mis palabras, Kozue se acercó a mi y plantó un beso de sorpresa …

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Si creo que esa promesa de que se casaría conmigo , es aquello por lo que Kouta y Kozue no se pueden ver…

Bueno , yo estoy aquí súper aburrida pegada de un latoso que desde que lo conocí nunca me ha dejado en paz ( suspiro ), como odio estar en su mismo equipo . Espero que pronto sea mi combate .

Los minutos pasaban y pasaban , combate tras combate , todos los que faltaban ya habían peleado, hasta el tonto de Kozue quién por sorpresa ganó su encuentro , dice que todo fue gracias a mi. Entonces observé que sólo quedábamos Haruhi y yo , ya sabía el siguiente combate.

UZUMAKI HARUHI

VS.

NARA KANAE

Si era sumamente obvio y desquiciante , puesto que , Haruhi tenía pésimas técnicas, dónde está aquella emoción que yo tanto anhelaba , Baaah , tendré que conformarme con está incompetente .

- _Comiencen._ Gritó papá .. digo el examinador .

Haruhi se ha especializado en agua ya que su chakra es de ese tipo, así que esto será pan comido.

- Daikamaitachi no jutsu

- _Dagas de hielo_

Bien esquivé sus dagas y utilicé ráfagas de viento para evitar cualquier contacto entre sus armas y yo .Haruhi corría sobre las paredes tratando de acorralarme , pero entonces , mientras ella corría y me lanzaba cosas , yo estuve creando hilos de chakra que llegarán lo suficientemente cerca para atraparla. Cuando mis hilos estuvieron listos , levanté mi mano en el aire, para que pensara que yo me iba a rendir, comencé a decir cosas como que mis aptitudes eran demasiado débiles para estar frente a ella , ella , como lo imaginé, se confío y se acercó bastante a mí entonces …

- Idiota!!! Caíste en mi trampa.

Dije yo. Ella intentó escapar pero utilicé mi jutsu de estrangulación de sombra y ya , mi sombra la sujetaba, puesto que no la ahorcaría, entonces Haruhi , por tanto apretarla, se desmayó . Yo gané , mientras disfrutaba de mi victoria , Sora y Meiling me miraban con ojos asesinos, la verdad a mi no me importa lo que piensen.

* * *

**[ Yukino Hatake POV ]**

Los combates han terminado, los ganadores/as han sido :

NARA KOUTA, LEE SHOISHIRO, SABAKU NO SORA, SABAKU NO JADEN, YOINDAIME UZUMAKI , HYUUGA KOZUE Y NARA KANAE .

Bueno al menos esos son los ganadores hijos de grandes ninjas.

- _Cuando de la señal se colocan en sus posiciones, entendido ?._ Me dijo la ninja de la lluvia.

Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza.

- _Ahora !!!_ . Gritó la líder de los ninjas de la lluvia.

Entonces amarramos a los perdedores , fue tan sencillo , y era hora de pelear contra los

magníficos chicos que se habían ganado estar ante la presencia de la gran Mizukage …

* * *

Mañana le seguimos , prometo traer más inspiración para el próximo capítulo.

Ya verán la sorpresa que tienen para ellos Yukino y los ninjas de la lluvia ...


	4. ¿¿¡¡¡Qué No Puede Haber Estabilidad?

**[ Yukino Hatake POV ]**

Los combates han terminado, los ganadores/as han sido :

NARA KOUTA, LEE SHOISHIRO, SABAKU NO SORA, SABAKU NO JADEN, YOINDAIME UZUMAKI , HYUUGA KOZUE Y NARA KANAE .

Bueno al menos esos son los ganadores hijos de grandes ninjas.

- _Cuando de la señal se colocan en sus posiciones, entendido ?._ Me dijo la ninja de la lluvia.

Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza.

- _Ahora !!!_ . Gritó la líder de los ninjas de la lluvia.

Entonces amarramos a los perdedores de los combates , fue tan sencillo , y era hora de pelear contra los magníficos chicos que se habían ganado estar ante la presencia de la gran Amekage …

Sólo nos faltaban de amarrar a Haruhi y Meiling , pero entonces, ocurrió algo que no me esperaba Kanae Nara, su enemiga mortal , de tal vez, toda la vida, les defendió, yo sólo deje que se las llevara hacia la gran estatua del Sello de Jutsu , ahí llevó a Shoishiro, Inoichi, Haruhi, Meiling y el resto de los heridos. No pensé que esa chiquilla pelionera, defendiese a esos, los cuáles en otras circunstancias les tomaría por estorbos.

- _Bueno elijan a su contrincante ¡!!._ Gritó Amaya.

Ella eligió al tal Kozue. Jian eligió a Kanae. Zhuqiao a Sora. Nuestros demás compañeros, quiénes estaban disfrazados de los Jounins de la Hoja se quedaron con el resto. Aquellos que no eran nuestros ninjas, ósea los verdaderos de la Hoja , fueron vencidos fácilmente por los disfrazados.

- _Kozue !!!._ Gritaba desesperadamente Kanae , mientras veía a Kozue tirado en el suelo con un kunai enterrado en el estomago .

- _Vaya, pensé que no sentías nada por ese estorbo , la verdad es que no te convenía_. Le dijo Jian.

La furia de esa chica aumentó a tal que irradiaba Chakra , mientras en sus ojos se le notaba una mirada asesina, llena de odio. Utilizó su jutsu de Estrangulación de sombra , ahorcaba tan fuerte a Jian que pensé que seria el fin de este último , pero entonces ahí termino todo , le llegó por detrás con un kunai …

- _El único estorbo y por aquel por quién no siento nada es por ti, ni siquiera compasión_. Acto seguido le cortó con el kunai, e hirió gravemente.

*********************************************

Sora , le incrustó una aguja con veneno a Zhuqiao , mientras el utilizaba su jutsu de cámaras de agua, y le encerró en una gran bola de agua , ésta se ahogaba, ya casi se desmayaba, entonces Haruhi congeló tal bola de agua , para que luego Meiling con su jutsu de fuego infernal le derritiese, las tres combatirían contra Zhuqiao, pero el veneno hacía efecto y éste último se desmayó

*******************************************

Era hora de que me encargara de La chica Nara.

- Kanae !! Deja a tu enamorado y ven a pelear !!. Le dije , a lo que ella replicó …

- _No es mi enamorado, él ..EL ES MI NOVIO Y MI FUTURO ESPOSO ¡!!_

- Bueno ya terminaron tortolos ¿? .. Les dije

- _Pelearé contigo Yukino_ . Respondió muy enfadada Nara.

Pensé que nuestro encuentro sería fácil … pero me equivoqué.

Utilicé mi jutsu de enredadera ( que consiste en que una planta de enredadera, salga por los suelos, enrede y atrape al contrincante ), pero ella utilizó su jutsu de Kage Nui no jutsu , y se soltó de mi enredadera.

- Realmente estoy sorprendida. Comenté

La batalla continuo, utilicé el chidori que le copie a Meiling, pero hago la aclaración de que yo si lo pude realizar bien, le causé un daño considerable, ahora ella usa ese jutsu Kuchiyose: Kiri Kiri Mai , me falta chakra pero no perderé ni me rendiré en esta pelea. Mientras combatíamos paramos un momento y ella me cuestionó que por que atacábamos…

Yo le dije que era muy simple, era una orden, la Amekage Raikiriki( es como la hokage pero del país de la lluvia ) quería el territorio de Konoha , la invasión y expansión de territorios. ¿Por qué? Simple , unos ninjas de Konoha mataron a su padre, en la guerra civil que vivió esta Aldea . Seguimos ordenes de matar a los genin perdedores y de llevar a la aldea a los ganadores hijos de ninjas de la generación del Hokage y Kazekage actuales.

Ustedes son su plan, quiere tenerlos como ninjas, para dominar el País del Fuego entero y las demás naciones ninja.

Luego hice mi jutsu: Remolino de pétalos, un gran remolino de pétalos de rosa negra cortantes le atacaron, se divisaban hilos de sangre por varias partes de su cuerpo, y su banda ( la de la frente ) se encontraba bañada en sangre.

- ¿_Qué tal un combate cuerpo a cuerpo?_. Me mencionó, yo accedí .Puesto que el chakra de ambas, se encontraba muy bajo ya, y no queríamos morir al menos no por esa tontería.

Su taijutsu es bueno. La golpee y cayó al suelo, después ella hizo una vuelta hacia atrás y me dio una fuerte patada en el rostro , por consiguiente me arrastré en el suelo varios metros.

Sudando y jadeando nos encontrábamos. Pero aún así ninguna de las dos se rindió ante la otra.

Entonces le lancé una Shuriken, ella la detuvo con su abanico y de nuevo hizo ráfagas de viento que me dejaron gravemente herida.

Ambas nos encontrábamos sangrando demasiado había sido el contacto que habíamos tenido.

Ella utilizó muy repentinamente su jutsu de estrangulación de sombras, la cual, irónicamente me estrangulaba, al parecer la victoria ya era suya…

- _Deténganse ¡!!!, Ninjas de la Lluvia, Soy yo Asahina Suzumi . Vengo a comunicarles que la Amekage Raikiriki ha sido asesinada por Konan, los ancianos le han convertido en la nueva Amekage, y las ordenes de la nueva y legitima Amekage son retirada completa de la Aldea Ahora aliada de Konoha._

- _P-p-pero…_ Tartamudeaba Amaya

- _Sin peros , nosotros sabemos que la antigua Raikiriki , que en paz descanse, no llegó al poder porque los sabios de la aldea le eligiesen, llegó usurpando el lugar que le correspondía a El Ángel Konan de nuestro muy querido y respetado Amekage Pein, que en paz descanse. Pero esos son asuntos internos de la Aldea, así que , según el Hokage de Konoha tenemos dos horas para salir de aquí o serán arrestados y encarcelados. ¿Quedó Claro?_

- Hai ¡!!. Respondimos a unísono.

- _Yukino Hatake, en ti está decidir si irte o quedarte la nueva Amekage, te da tu libertad ¡!_

Mi libertad , lo que tanto añoré por fin.

- Me voy , debo entrenar. Padre este no es un buen sitio para mí, por ahora, pero antes de irme, te diré la verdad : Mamá murió hace ya varios años, más bien , el día que me dio a luz, Raikiriki me utilizaba como su arma, siendo yo, una de sus sirvientas, fiel al igual que Suzumi , pero hoy que me dan mi libertad, decido irme, para volverme más fuerte. Prometo escribirte todos los días, y que regresaré pronto. Kanae , tenemos una batalla pendiente, pero creo que sabemos que te mereces la victoria. Adiós a todos y hablo por todos al decir, que sólo seguíamos ordenes. … Ah y otra cosa, para que lo sepan todos los ninjas de la lluvia contra los que lucharon somos Chuunin ^^ , creo que realmente merecen convertirlos en Chuunin. Concluí ese pequeño discurso , sonreí y me di la vuelta, era por fin hora de volver a casa.

**FIN DEL POV**

* * *

La paz retornó al salón de las preliminares, todos los Gennis que lucharon se sorprendieron al saber que lucharon contra chuunins de la lluvia, y como la mayoría venció a sus contrincantes, se veían realmente felices.

- y bien ?. Preguntaron Meiling, Haruhi, Kouta, Yondaime, Inoichi, Shoishiro, mirando algo desconcertados a Kanae.

- Y bien qué ?. Respondió incrédulamente.

- Cuando es que tú haz comenzado a salir con Kozue y a aceptarlo ¿?. Añadieron ellos.

- mmmm , pues desde ahora, mm, si desde ahora y para siempre. Contestó Kanae , mientras se ponía algo ruborizada.

- Qué no te das cuenta de qué el no es un buen partido para ti ?. Replicó el primogénito Nara.

- Por qué ¿?.

- Simplemente hermana porque es un debilucho.

Haruhi y Meiling se acercaron a la chica Nara, quién estallaba en furia por la respuesta de su hermano.

- Muchas Gracias por habernos defendido de Yukino y los demás de la lluvia!

- No fue nada , hice lo que debía hacer.. aah eso me recuerda Kouta , no soy la única que tal vez no tenga un buen pretendiente . Con su permiso voy a la enfermería a ver a mi novio . Recalcó Kanae, para hacer repelar más a su hermano.

Todos se quedaron realmente sorprendidos , no podían creer que Kanae Nara, la chica que siempre ha rechazado a muchísimos chicos que le han pretendido , ha aceptado a Kozue Hyuuga, aquel que en otros tiempos fue su mayor dolor de cabeza.

- La verdad es que ellos se ven muy bien juntos. Murmuraban , Izumi, Haruhi, Sora y Meiling.

- Agrr , detestó esto, no quiero ver consumado el sueño de ese mocoso. Masculló Kouta

- Vamos, entiendo lo que sientes , yo también tengo una hermana que es muy pretendida. Dijo Ryoji, quién por fin se había despertado de su desmayo.

- No, no lo comprendes , ese chico dijo que se casaría con Kanae, agrr , no se porque , pero nunca me ha caído bien.

* * *

Pasaron los días Meiling y Kouta se hicieron novios formales, Sora y Jaden regresaron a Suna y el resto retomaron sus vidas normales.

Un mes después de su enfrentamiento con los ninjas de la lluvia ,fueron nombrados chuunins : Yondaime, Shoishiro, Sora, Jaden y Kanae . Por su participación en esa pelea con los ninjas de la lluvia. El resto , pues no se han desarrollado bien sus habilidades, resultaron muy heridos y de no ser porque detuvieron ese combate estarían muertos, no fueron ascendidos.

* * *

Kanae tenía una cita con Kozue, como casi todos los días, aunque Shikamaru y Kouta se mueran de celos, al ver como cada vez que el pretendiente de la joven Nara se acercaba a llamarla , ella bajaba corriendo y como sabía que su padre y su hermano se morían de celos , tomaba la mano de Kozue .

Se encontraba feliz, pues Kozue , era , según ella, el chico más lindo a su parecer, la verdad es que nadie podía creer lo de su noviazgo.

- Oye , tengo algo que decirte . Mencionó Kozue algo nervioso.

- Si , ¿Qué ocurre ?. Respondió felizmente Kanae

- Ryoji y yo nos iremos a entrenar, no se por cuanto tiempo, pero te prometo volver, para ser merecedor de casarme contigo.

- ¿Eh? Esto lo haces por lo que piensa el estúpido de Kouta? Ya te lo he dicho , que no te preocupes por lo que piensen los demás. Yo no lo hago, me preocupo solamente por ti.

Al terminar su frase , Kanae se acercó hacia los labios de Kozue para darle un beso, pero éste se aparto , rechazando el beso de su novia.

- Es enserio , tú me gustas mucho, pero …debo volverme más fuerte. Lo siento pero ya tomé mi decisión. Me voy . Hasta pronto. Dijo le joven Hyuuga y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kanae.

* * *

**EN EL TEJADO DE LA CASA HYUUGA**

Aaah , Sora , ¿Qué es lo que tienes tú que me tiene tan locamente enamorado de ti?. Pensó en voz alta Ryoji, mientras miraba el cielo.

- Que tal si se lo preguntas ?. Dijo Izumi.

- Oye, es que no te hemos enseñado a darles privacidad a las personas ¿?

- Si, pero tu no eres una persona, eres mi hermano, jeje.

- Si muy graciosa . ( Suspiro ) Ven acá y siéntate.

- Claro. Oye Ryoji , en verdad te gusta Sora ?

- Muchísimo.

- Entonces díselo, tú eres el gran Ryoji Hyuuga, el segundo varón con más chicas enamoradas de él , siguiendo de cerca de Keisuke Uchiha .

- No es tan fácil, hermanita . Ella no es como las demás, ella es una chica muy especial, es única , no es tan superficial como el resto, es .. es tan bella. Que tal si por ser tan especial, significa, que tal vez, no es para " EL GRAN BUFÓN HYUUGA"

- Nunca lo sabrás, sino te arriesgas.

- Tienes razón, pero no lo haré ahora , lo haré cuando regrese de mi entrenamiento con Kozue, la verdad es que no puedo creer que Kanae y Sora ya sean Chuunins y nosotros aún Gennis.

* * *

**EN ALGÚN SITIO DE KONOHA**

- Hola Kozue !

- Hola Yondaime !

- Mañana partimos cierto ?

- Aah Si , entonces si vendrás ¿?

- Claro seré un chuunin pero yo ya quiero convertirme en jounin. Oye ya le dijiste a Kanae.?

- Sí

- Y cómo lo tomo ?

- No lo sé , sólo se lo dije y me fui .

- No es la mejor forma de cesar una relación

- No , pero la verdad , es que sólo deseo hacerme lo suficientemente fuerte para que su padre me acepte y casarme con ella.

- Bueno , si esa es tu decisión, no me puedo entrometer.

* * *

Al día siguiente , ya se encontraban ahí : Keisuke Uchiha, Ryoji Hyuuga, Yondaime Uzumaki y Kozue Hyuuga. El resto de los muchachos decidió quedarse para que el Hokage los entrenara. Las chicas no se veían animadas para entrenar excepto Kanae , quién deseaba con ansias tener su primera misión ninja como chuunin , pero a la vez se entristecía de que no vería más a Kozue.

- Se van como niños ... y regresarán como hombres. Decía Naruto como despedida.

- Eso esperamos. Murmuraban entre risitas las mamás de los jóvenes.

El sensei de estos muchachos sería, el segundo hombre más fuerte de Konoha : Sasuke Uchiha.

- Espero que cuando vuelva, ya sean mejores ninja y se hayan convertido en chuunin. Le dijo Sasuke a su pequeña hija Meiling y a Itachi , mientras les abrazaba.

- Ya es hora de que se vayan. Se le alcanzó a escuchar a Shikamaru con un gesto de pocos amigos, puesto que estaba enojado con Kanae por haberlo despertado tan temprano, nada más para despedirse de aquel chico que no podía ver ni en pintura. - Más te vale que vuelvas para desposar a Kanae, entendiste ?.

- Si señor !

Las madres besuqueaban a sus hijos mientras ellos sólo decían : - Mamá ya basta me pegas tu saliva y me despeinas. Pero aunque se quejarán sabían que les agradaba tener a sus madres cerca, puesto que según Sasuke , no regresarían hasta que hubiese excelentes resultados . Para ellos significa regresar en unos diez años, porque el señor Uchiha era muy exigente.

Cuando todos ya se habían despedido Kozue se acerco a Kanae y le dio un bello collar, con un corazón de cristal , que tenía marcadas las iniciales de K&K , y detrás decía "POR SIEMPRE". La "princesa" Nara se le lanzó encima a Kozue, por que en verdad que le extrañaría.

Y así se veía en el horizonte la silueta de una proseción de cuatro niños y un adulto , alejarse de su aldea ... de sus familias ... de sus amigos ... de sus enamoradas ...

Entonces cuando parecía que las chicas se soltarían en llanto. Sakura interrumpió aquel silencio ...

- Bien chicas las espero mañana a las 6:00 a.m. en la base de entrenamiento Nº. 4 , lleven ropa cómoda , su equipo de entrenamiento y ya .. ah y vayan desayunadas entendido ?

- Qué !!!!!!!!. Dijeron Meiling y Haruhi.

- Bueno los chicos se han ido a entrenar para mejorar, es que acaso ustedes no desean también mejorar ??. Añadió Tenten.

- Si , está bien. Dijeron a unísono Haruhi y Meiling.

- Y tú ?. Le preguntó Sakura a Kanae. - No piensas entrenar con nosotros ?.

- No , iré entrenar con los muchachos y Hokage- sama, en el dojo Lee . Es que la verdad Haruhi ? Meiling ? ( suspiró ) Me suenan estorbos.

- Bueno si así lo deseas. Le dijeron Tenten y Sakura.

* * *

Ya wii ¡! Otro capitulo completo , Les prometo que hoy, por la tarde subiré el siguiente, espero poder. ^^

Dejen Reviews por favor !!!


End file.
